Natural Chemistry
by littleSpud
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke share a certain chemistry like no other, but will their pride and stubbornness prevent them from realizing their true potential together?
1. We've all got Bruises

***I do not own these characters* This is just a play off of their characters from the CW****'****s show, ****The 100.**

It was early when I first started to wake up; my bones still felt heavy from yesterday, and my mind was burdened with Dex's death. As I stretched in bed trying to ease some of the ache, a burst of pain blossomed on my side. Wincing, I lifted my shirt up just enough to reveal a growing green and black bruise; I knew Dex had hit me hard with the butt of his gun yesterday when I tried to pull him off of Bellamy, but judging from the bruising and tenderness he cracked more than one rib. Sighing, I lowered my shirt as the scene played in my head again for the tenth time since it happened. It was all so fast from Dex almost pulling to the trigger on Bellamy, to him turning and firing on me after my gun failed, then watching as Dex tried to choke the last breath out of Bellamy, to him then standing over me, ready to take my life, and finally the bullet in his neck, and pure shock on his face. Oh god, I couldn't.

Deciding to not dwell on the horror of yesterday's events, I slowly got up, a grunt escaping my lips as I attempted to stand. Damn this one really hurt; I should probably go see if I could convince Octavia to stop despising me long enough for her to wrap it. Any compression would help.

I spotted her as I almost reached the drop ship, "Octavia," I cupped my hands and shouted, wincing at the rush of air from my lungs. She whipped towards me, glaring at me with her stormy eyes as she had done so many times since the grounder incident. I was glad when her glare softened as she noticed my wince, at least I wouldn't have to fight with her on this. I nodded towards the drop ship, signaling for her to meet me there.

"What happened," she asked as soon as she came in.

"Nothing serious, yesterday when Dex attacked Bellamy I tried to pull him off, but he turned and rammed me with the end of his gun," I explained.

Raising one eyebrow, clearly having more questions on the matter, "Show me," she said.

Lifting up up my shirt I saw her eyes widen, then look at me with concern, "Holy shit Clarke, how hard did he hit you?"

"Hard enough. Listen I need you to find some spare cloth and then wrap it around me, the ribs need to be compressed." Nodding she immediately began searching for any cloth she could find. I slowly removed my shirt and placed it on the table. She had found a decent amount of cloth to fashion a wrap out of, and just before I could show her how to wrap it the door opened, "Princes-," he stopped short.

I knew who it was from the deep smooth tone before even looking up; but when I did, I was unprepared for the fury and fear that were sprawled across his face.

"What happened," he was trying to stay calm, but I could tell he was struggling.

Peering up at him I explained, "It's from Dex yesterday, when he hit me with his gun."

His jaw flexed and hardened as I watched him process this information, "How bad is it?"

"Judging by the bruise just a few broken ribs, nothing too serious," I had to dig my nails into my palms to keep from flinching.

Judging by the low morning sun, it was only six or so when I finally awoke. Despite yesterday's horrid events, I found that I slept rather peacefully; I had the princess to thank for that. She had fought to have me pardoned for my attempt on the Chancellor's life, and some how she had succeeded. But she had done more than that yesterday, she had somehow been the light in my darkness, and had brought me back before I was completely lost. I knew I owed her at least my thanks.

I scanned for her as I made my rounds, checking in with everybody. After everyone was settled in their jobs for the day I found Miller, "Hey, have you seen Clarke this morning," the urgency must've found it's way into my voice because he raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Yeah she headed into the drop ship a few minutes ago. So are we going hunting soon or what? I'm hungry." Ignoring his question I gave him a quick nod and headed to the drop ship, I should've known that's where she would be. I couldn't help but smiling, remembering the triumphant little smile as the Chancellor pardoned me; it had made me smile then too. But as soon as I walked in the door, I froze.

Clarke was standing there in the middle of the room shirtless. While normally I would take time to admire the slow sloping curve of her hips, how they met the gentle swell of her breasts, and then the delicate arc of her neck; the only thing I could focus on was the ginormous bruise radiating from her side. And when she confirmed my fears that they were from our fight with Dex yesterday, I wanted to drive my hand through the metal side of the drop ship. She had gotten the bruise from trying to save my life.

When she told me she suspected a few broken ribs, I swore. Raking my hand through my hair I turned to Octavia, "Leave us," I commanded, leaving no room for argument. Looking appalled she gracefully agreed and left us. As soon as the door clicked behind her I returned to Clarke, closing the distance between us I asked, "Why didn't you say something?" She had carried guns and blankets all the way back to camp without saying a single thing; and while I admired her for that I would never tell her. She was being foolish by hiding it, if something had happened to her I don't know what I- what we would've done. We needed her.

"We had to get back to camp Bellamy, and you were as tired as I was," she insisted stubbornly; crossing her arms, only to wince and uncross them. Dammit, why was she being so infuriating.

"So?," I couldn't help it, my voice was getting louder. I could tell by her stormy blue eyes that she was getting mad too.

"So? So I fucking sucked it up Bellamy, alright?"

"And what if you got hurt?" I was yelling now, but I didn't care.

"In case you hadn't noticed, but I already am hurt," she screamed back at me.

"Gahhhh, why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time," I wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her; why couldn't she see that I was only trying to protect her?

"I am not stubborn," she seethed.

I couldn't help it, I chuckled. A crimson tint rushed up over her breasts, into her face, her eyes darkened just a little, making them the color of ocean from the perspective of our old home.

"Clarke, you are the most stubborn, unrelenting, brilliant, and stupidly brave woman I have ever met," I stated calmly, "and you drive me absolutely fucking insane."

Shock registered on her face; oh god, had I really just said that out loud? It was Clarke, it was the princess, I shouldn't be thinking this way; much less feeling this way.

"Well if all I do is infuriate you, then why are you here, Bellamy," she asked icily. Out of all of that, that is what she got? I just shook my head.

"I came in here to thank you, Clarke," I looked at the wall, I didn't want her to read my thoughts, "I wanted to thank you for everything, and for yesterday. You saved me." Glancing back at her, I was taken aback by her beauty. I became aware of how her soft golden hair spilled over her shoulders, the way her chest rose and fell quickly with racing thoughts and emotions, the way her eyes had changed to the purest blue I had ever seen.

The way his dark brooding eyes studied me, made me want to shift, to move; but whether it was closer to him or far away I was unsure. He closed the distance between us easily, and as he looked down at me I could swear that I saw the desire I felt, in his eyes too.

"You're the one who saved me," I could only manage a whisper. His nearness made it hard to think.

"Not like that, Clarke," his breath skated down my spine, tingling every place it touched. I felt my heart rate spike, and a blush working its way up my body. Why did he have this effect on me, why?

He leaned down, his nose brushing mine. A fire ignited beneath my skin, when he cupped my waist with his hand, gently pulling closer to him. As soon as our bodies met, I winced; I had forgotten all about the ribs until now. Funny how his presence muted the pain. He looked down, seeming to suddenly remember the bruise as well. I could see that he was still concerned, but this time it only made me ache for him.

He pulled away, and cleared his throat, "What do you need to do for those ribs," he asked, his voice low, nearly cracking.

"I need you to wrap them for me, compression will help reduce swelling and promote healing," I told him. Nodding he picked up the cloth, and I explained to him how he needed to do it; silently cursing my ribs for hurting so much.

Her body being so close to mine, seemed to make it impossible to function. I was wholly consumed by her. I needed her. And then she winced. I had completely forgotten about her ribs; too absorbed in the feeling of her smooth skin beneath my hand, and her warm gentle breath against my lips. I ached to take her in my arms and kiss her, but I knew she needed to heal first.

As she explained to me how she needed me to compress her ribs, I studied her face. She had aged since we got here, I could see the ways the struggle had worn on her; if anything it only made her look stronger, more beautiful. I stood by her side, slowly unwinding the cloth, assuring there was enough pressure but not too much. Whenever my hand grazed her skin, I saw her catch her breath, and I couldn't help but smile, glad I wasn't the only one who felt whatever was between us. As I finished compressing her ribs, she turned to me, I tucked the end of the cloth into the middle of it, right beneath her breast, letting my hand linger, and causing the tension in my pants to increase. This time when her breath caught, she gazed back at me, "Bellam-," she was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

"Bellamy, I tried to tell them you guys were busy but-," Miller stopped mid-stride, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Octavia, and some other random girl, all crashed into him; all looking shocked. Realizing the cause for their shock, I stepped in front of Clarke, shielding her from their glares.

"What did you want," my voice was seeped with annoyance.

"We came for Clarke," Finn spoke up, looking furious.

With her shirt back on Clarke came to my side, "What do you want Finn," she looked as annoyed as I felt, and I was pleased, maybe this would show the spacewalker that she was over him. For the life of me I still couldn't figure out what she originally saw in him.

"We, there's," he stammered, cracking under her weighted stare.

Monty jumped in, "A kid slipped while moving one of the logs towards the wall. The log came down on his head, he's bleeding and unconscious," he explained.

Shit, it sounded serious. Raking my fingers through my hair, I let out a frustrated sigh, I turned back to Clarke, "I'll go out and settle everyone, put a jacket on then meet us outside." As I turned to leave she grabbed my hand, "Thank-you, Bellamy." I smiled, and nodding my head ducked out of the room, leaving her and our moment behind. I couldn't think about it right now, I had to restore order and sanity, but I knew it would plague my thoughts later tonight.

**Let me know what you guys think; there's more to come. I'm absolutely in love with the natural chemistry between these two characters. **


	2. Worthy

**Thanks for the awesome reviews guys, I hope you like the next part.**

As I was washing my hands after treating him, I couldn't help but compare him to Charlotte; Jace was barely older than Charlotte, afraid of the world around him, and haunted by his memories from life on the Ark; it made me ache to comfort him. He was so young. When he awoke while treating him he didn't remember much, he asked what had happened I told him he was in an accident while trying to move a log and he grimaced, clearly displeased with his mistake he asked, "Are they mad," I couldn't help but laugh. I told him no; there was no need to get him all worked up over something so trivial. Besides I couldn't have him running around lifting logs again for awhile, not with his concussion.

But now he was asleep again on the cot in the corner of the room, and I kept a careful eye on him while taking stock and cleaning up. Slowly, though faster than I would've liked, my mind began to wander back to earlier that day with Bellamy. He had been so careful, so tender, and when our bodies met, mine flushed with a fire, ignited by his touch. Just remembering it now made my heart race, and my entire body start to ignite. "Princess," I spun around, expecting to see him standing there with his smug little grin on his face; only to be disappointed when it turned out to be Finn.

"Don't call me that," he had no right.

"Why? I was the first one to ever call you that, shouldn't that make it my nickname for you," he asked while starting to close the distance between us.

I put my hand up stopping him in his place, "No, it sure as hell doesn't. You gave that up a while ago, alright?"

"I told you I never thought I would see her again!"

"Well she's here now, so you might wanna go find her," I didn't want to hear all this again.

"Clarke we need to talk," he begged.

"Talk about what Finn? There is literally nothing to discuss, alright? You made your choice when you ran into her arms that day, and quite frankly I think it was the right one."

"Why? Because it gave you a chance to get closer to _him,__"_ he spit the last word out, "he's the worst of us Clarke, and you go running to _him,__" _I slapped him then, the sound of my hand hitting him seemed to almost echo within the metal walls. He held his face, staring at me with utter shock.

"You have no right," with that I pushed past him, needing to get out of here, needing some air, but as soon as I pushed open the door I froze. There was Bellamy, leaning up against the wall staring back at me while a girl slowly left a trail of kisses down his neck. "Clarke I-…" I didn't wait, I took off running, pushing through the crowd I made it to the gate, without hesitation I threw it open and just kept running despite the pain of my ribs, despite the other ache I felt blossoming in my chest.

* * *

That night sitting around the campfire eating the meager meal of squirrel, I searched for any sign of her, I found that it was a habit now, even before we had reached our truce, it was a habit. But tonight it was more frantic, it had been a long day, and I knew she had to be in pain; so when I couldn't find her I found Octavia and asked, "Last I saw she was still tending to Jace in the drop ship; she says he has a concussion from the log falling on his head." I nodded, "Thanks, and hey, could we talk soon?"

"Sure," she agreed looking uneasy, but I would take what I could get besides right now I needed to find Clarke.

As I neared the drop ship I heard yelling, I got closer trying to make out what was being said. The way the voice spat out the word him, I had no doubt it was spacewalker talking to her about me. The thought was enough to make me want to barge through the door and lay him out flat, he needed to be taught a serious lesson. Though just before I could reach the door a hand snaked around my wrist, tugging me around. Looking down I found Harper smirking up at me, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, "What do you want," annoyed at her intrusion.

"Oh, nothing," she replied as she began kissing my neck while inching her hand towards my waistband, "I just thought we might have some fun tonight, you know, it's been awhile," she batted her eyelashes as I placed my hands on her shoulders ready to push her away, and tell her not to bother when the door burst open to reveal a very angry Clarke. She froze, her eyes iced over even more as she took in the sight of my arms on Harper's shoulders while she continued to slowly kiss my neck.

Shit.

It was too late, the damage was done, whereas before her eyes were iced over, fuming at whatever spacewalker had said, when she saw me, it was like watching a single crack in the ice fissure out. I had hurt her.

"Clarke, I-…" I needed to explain, but she took off running.

Shoving Harper off me, "Leave," I commanded. I needed to go find Clarke, I needed to make her understand; I was about to run after her when a fist came out of nowhere, slamming into the side of my jaw, stopping, I slowly turned around. The spacewalker was standing there shaking his hand out, glowering at me. Grabbing him by the collar I shoved him up against metal side of the drop ship.

"If you so much as touch her, much less hurt her ever again, I will personally make your life here a living hell," I was livid.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who just hurt her, not me," he rebuked. The fact that I knew he was right only made me want to punch him more.

Tightening my grip on his collar, "You used her, Collins, you don't deserve her as even a friend," I seethed.

"And you do?"

It was such a simple question, one that I had been avoiding. I knew that I didn't deserve her, she was everything good it seemed, while I was everything bad. But she balanced me out, she was the light to my darkness, and without her I knew that I couldn't do this. I didn't just want her, I needed her. Which is why I would do everything in my power to make sure she was happy, safe, and healthy; and I hoped by doing so, I might prove to her that I was good for her too.

Releasing my hold on him I backed up, "You don't think I know that," it was all I could say; he knew as well as I did that I didn't deserve the princess.

"So leave her alone then."

"It's not that simple," with that I turned and slipped into the darkness of the woods, I knew I wouldn't rest until I found her.

* * *

**I know this one was kind of short but the next one is longer I promise! So keep checking back in, there's more to come soon. Until then keep posting comments, I love reading them. :)**


	3. Desperation

**So it's taken awhile to get the next chapter up, but here it is! It's kind of a dark one, with violence and pain, but I hope it helps to illuminate just how deeply the two need each other. I just hope it's not too dark; let me know what you think!**

* * *

I ran faster and farther than I ever have before, finding solace in the freedom and pain brought on by it. My ribs were throbbing, the branches whipped any part of me they could reach, and I kept slipping on the smooth surface that the leaves provided; but as far as I was concerned it wasn't far or fast enough.

Then I stopped.

As I looked over the edge of the rocky cliff I realized where I now stood. This is were Charlotte died. This is where she jumped. Oh god…as the fear, the despair, the hurt, and the anger, coursed through my body, I surrendered, sinking to the soft ground as sobs raked body.

It was all my fault, Wells died because he came down here for me, Charlotte died because of my actions, my words, I was stupid and got attached to Finn believing he could care about me, and now I was falling for Bellamy who has his own fucking harem.

"What is wrong with me…" I sputtered between sobs.

A menacing chuckle came from behind the trees, I stood suddenly hyperaware that I was not alone; "That's a good question, _Princess," _it sneered, slowly coming out from the tree.

"Who are you," I demanded.

"Oh, c'mon _Princess_, that's no fun. Take a guess."

Every inch of my body begged me to run, but I was trapped.

"Wha-what do you want," I couldn't help it, my voice betrayed my fear.

"I want revenge," it snarled as it surged from the tree line.

"Murphy," his name left my lips as a gasp.

"Happy to see me, _Princess,_" he snickered, as he slowly crept towards my right side, drawing a knife from his belt. He looked crazed, the anger emanating from his eyes. I tried to subtly scan for any chance of escape; he cackled again.

"You're trapped _Princess,_ it's no use."

Steeling my voice, "What do you want Murphy?"

"Heh-I told you. I want revenge," he jeered.

"For what," I demanded hoping I sounded more in control than I felt, "what do you want revenge for?"

"For what you did to me," he roared.

"You did this to yourself," I needed to find a way out of here.

He seized my wrist, jolting my body forward, "I did nothing to deserve this. This is all because of you."

"How," I was getting desperate, I needed to get away from here…

"How? You accused me of killing your precious Wells, you made everyone hate me, especially Bellamy," his grip on my wrist tightened and I cried out, he snickered.

"He was a fool," he said, yanking my arm, forcing me to look at him, while he lifted a knife to my throat. That's when I spotted it, a small pathway to the right of the clearing, just beyond his back. If I could make it there I could possibly get away.

Just before I could bring my heel to his foot, "He was a fool, blinded by his self-righteousness, but also by his feelings towards yo-," my eyes snapped to his and he chuckled, "oh you didn't know that _Princess_? Your pompous ass of a leader was falling for you," he jeered again, slowly dragging a knife down the side of my cheek. "But now it doesn't matter, because poor little Bellamy is going to lose his princess," he mocked, and as he threw his head back in laughter, I slammed my heel onto the bridge of his foot.

He snarled, but kept a firm grip on my wrist, shit, trying to get out I spun and planted my elbow in his groin. "You dumb bitch," he growled, but his grip loosened enough that yanked through it. He was doubled over when I tried to push past him, and just before I was clear his hands clamped down on my shoulders, throwing me to the floor a mere two feet from the tree as I screamed. Then he was straddling me, arresting my arms to the floor with his knees, he wrapped his long filthy hands wrapped around my neck.

No. This was not happening. I bucked and kicked, and after my third attempt to get him off, he chuckled, "I could see why Bellamy was interested in you now," the gleam in his eye made me want to hurl, "you're a fighter, and a feisty one; I'm sure that would make things interesting." He licked his lips and I screamed.

God no, please no, this cannot be happening. I tried to see if I could use anything to get him off me but it was useless, he had too much on me.

He tightened his grip again, making my breath come out shallow and raspy, leaning down he spoke softly this time, "I'm going to make you suffer, you're going to know the pain I felt when I was banished, then maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you die, but not before Bellamy gets to see what happened to his _princess." _

As he straightened back up, I locked onto his eyes, "Go to hell," I spat.

"I'm already there," and with that he tightened his grip once again, my vision started to blur, black dots dancing through the air, I could hear him laughing as I rapidly lost consciousness.

Somewhere in the distance, or perhaps now it was in my dream, I heard Bellamy calling out to me. I reached for him, or tried to, hoping to see him one last time, "Bellamy," I whimpered; then the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

Where could she have gone? The guard at the gate said she pushed through and ran straight into the woods, but it was no use, I couldn't find a trail. I had to be at least a mile from camp now, and still nothing.

God dammit, why did she have to see me in that one moment? I hadn't touched any of those girls in days, and she comes out to find the dumb bitch kissing my neck. Then the hurt in her eyes, the hurt I put there…No, I can think about that later, right now I needed to find her.

Evaluating my options, I went right, just hoping I found something, anything that would lead me to her. That's when I heard the scream pierce the air.

_Clarke._

I spun around, running towards the scream. Towards her.

I hadn't made it more than a hundred yards towards her when I was able to hear the eerie laughter floating through the trees; spurring me on as raw fear and desperation swelled in my heart.

I had to be close.

The laughter kept getting louder; there was something familiar about it, like I had heard it before. That's when I saw it.

Between the trees I saw the cliff where Charlotte had jumped, and just to the left I saw Murphy, straddling a motionless Clarke.

No.

I burst through the edge of the trees, not stopping just throwing myself at Murphy. He tumbled off her as I rolled towards the edge of the cliff, rocks biting into my back. When I looked up he was already standing, staring down at me, looking very pleased with myself.

"You're a little bit late Bellamy," he leered, "your little princess lost her fight."

Glancing to my right now, I could see Clarke laying there, unmoving, unresponsive. She looked so pale and fragile, bright red blood trickling down her cheek. Something inside me broke then, as I looked between Clarke and the wretched excuse of a man.

"I'm going to kill you," I snarled.

The pain and anger inside me was mounting. He had taken her away from me, I no longer cared what darkness hid within me, as long as it could be used to make this man suffer the way he has just caused me to.

I charged at him then, wrapping my arms around his torso I slammed him into the ground. Before he could get up, I punched his jaw, and standing up, I brought my foot down on his rib cage. He cried out, blood seeping from his mouth. I went to kick him when he grabbed my ankle, yanking it forward I landed on my back letting out a grunt. Dazed, he was straddling me too before I could react. He picked up a large rock, and lifting it over his head brought it down onto mine, causing fireworks of pain to go shooting through me. Staying focused I threw him off, towards the cliff, noticing this was my chance I rushed to kick him, to make him stay down. Just before my foot made contact with his ribcage for a third time, he thrust a knife into my calf.

Shit.

I tried to stay standing but my leg failed, I was on my knees as he stood up; looking down at me he punched me, and my vision blurred. I could feel the fresh blood running down the side of my face. Yanking the knife free of my calf, I dug it into his side as he came at me once again.

His face was immediately washed over with shock as he clutched his side; I knew that I had punctured something, the blood was gushing, staining his rotten shirt. As he fell to his knees, I looked into his eyes, seeing the fear, and the pain, it incensed me, he had taken her away from me, he deserved to die. And as I watched exactly that, as the life left his eyes and he crumpled over, I felt an inconceivable sadness surge through me.

She was gone.

I turned towards her, she was so far away; untouchable.

Yet my only thought was that maybe if I reach her, I could bring her back to me.

As I tried to stand, I only fell. My leg was useless. But I needed to reach her, I needed to hold her. I needed her.

As I crawled over the rocks, the pain intensified, the blood soaking my pants.

The edges of my vision blurred, slowing getting darker.

"Clarke," I croaked as I felt a single tear slip down my face.

I was so close.

The pain is unbearable.

I laid down, and stretching out, I brushed her finger tip.

"Please," I begged.

She couldn't leave me.

"I need you," I breathed.

Then I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to find the gentle blue sky, intertwined with streaks of a brilliant orange. I smiled; it was beautiful.

Then the confusion clouded my mind.

Where was I?

Why aren't I at camp?

What happened?

As I sat up the pain knocked the wind out of me. Gasping for air I found that my throat was burning, and my rib cage was screaming. That's when I remembered.

Murphy.

Looking around I found no sign of him, so what had happened.

Then a ghost of a whisper floated through my mind.

_Bellamy. _

Had he come looking for me? If so, where was he now?

As I looked around frantically, my hand brushed something soft and warm. Spinning around I found him lying face down in the dirt, with of blood around him.

I stopped breathing as I scrambled for him.

_No. No. No. _

_ Please Bellamy, no._

As I turned him on his side gently, I noticed a gash on his leg and on his head, this wasn't good. Placing my fingers against his neck I was able to locate a faint flutter from his pulse. And as I laid him on his back I watched to see if he was breathing; his chest barely moved but it was enough. He was alive. Just barely.

I tried to wake him then, calling his name, frantically kissing his face.

"Please, please don't leave me Bellamy," I sobbed into his chest, looking at his face caked in dirt and drying blood, "I need you," I cried.

Then slowly his eyes flitted open.

"Clarke," he groaned, I could see the pain written on his face.

"Shhh, please, it's okay, you're going to be okay," I kissed his forehead, stroking his hair, "we're going to be okay," I murmured.

* * *

**So, this was definitely a dark and intense chapter, which makes me nervous, but let me know what you guys think; there wasn't much interaction between Bellamy and Clarke specifically, but I think it's safe to say they would fight for each other until the end. More to come soon, promise!**


	4. Alright

**So, first things first, I want to clear up the fact that Murphy did not rape her, it never got that far. Also, I really appreciate the reviews, I'm glad that it wasn't too dark, but at the same time Earth really is a dark place for them. This next chapter definitely is a bit lighter and even sentimental, keep up the reviews! :)**

* * *

The pain was deafening, consuming, yet I could hear her calling to me even when I felt so close to death. _Clarke._ I fought the darkness, I fought to stay alive, I just needed to wake up, to see her one more time.

My eyes fluttered open to find the sky slowly brightening, glancing down I saw her folded into my chest. "Clarke," it came out as a groan, damn it hurt.

Her head whipped up, I had never seen the princess look so afraid, so fragile before, it made my heartache for her as she leaned down to kiss my head, "Shhh, please, it's okay, you're going to be okay, we're going to be okay," she murmured.

"What happened," I croaked out, reaching to envelop her hand in mine.

"I-you-you saved me," she stuttered as a tear slid down her cheek.

I managed a small grin at that, and using my other hand to wipe away her tear, "I always will, Princess."

She cupped my hand that was on her face, slightly leaning into it, I wish I could've kissed her then, taking her into my arms, shielding her from the cruel world we were thrown into.

"I need to evaluate your wounds…" she said, bringing me back into the moment. I nodded my agreement and she released my hand, to slowly cup my face. As she leaned down to examine the wound on my head I noticed a slice along her cheek, and the nasty darkening marks around her neck.

_Murphy; _the thought of what had happened last night kindled the anger in me once again. He had hurt her, he had hurt my princess, and it made me want to find him in death and make him suffer even more.

"Shit," I hissed as she pulled a chunk of wood from my head wound, again pulling me from my thoughts.

"What did he do to you," she asked softly, fear swimming in her eyes.

"Nothing I wouldn't endure again if it meant that you would be safe," I grinned, it killed me to see her so worried and afraid. She gave me a small smile, shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

With that she fell into my chest again, her body trembling, "I thought I lost you," she mumbled into my chest, "when I woke up and found you lying there I thought you were dead."

Slowly raising my body enough, I sat up, cradling her still shaking form in my arms, leaning down I kissed the top of her head, "You can't get rid of me that easy Princess, I'm with you for the long haul."

As I laid there, his arms circled around me, I felt at home for the first time since we've landed on this wretched planet. And as he whispered his vow of not leaving me into my hair I felt some of the burden start to alleviate from my heart. I knew he would never make me endure this alone, he would do anything to keep me safe; he had just proven that yet again.

I looked up into his eyes, they were warm as ever, reflecting the relief and concern and love that was undoubtedly filling mine. Leaning farther into his chest I brought our faces close enough that our noses touched, and feeling his breath against my lips I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Clarke, I-," I brought my lips to his, cutting him off. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, and as much as I ached to hear them, right now I just wanted to feel him against me. To know that he was alive, and here with me in that moment.

The kiss was tender and soft; he brought his hand up to caress the side of my face as mine gently tangled itself in his unruly hair gently pulling him into me. I tried to shift myself so that I could straddle him, taking some of my weight off of his aching body, but as soon as I moved he winced. Pulling back I looked into his face, his eyes were laden with desire, but I could still see the pain in them, but he chuckled and gave his head a slight shake.

"What is it," why the hell was he laughing?

"We always seem to get interrupted," he said lightly with only a twinge of bitterness.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, it was true, we always did get interrupted some how. Pushing those thoughts aside, for now, "What hurts," I asked still grinning.

"My leg," he cringed; shit, how had I forgotten that?

Getting off of him as gently as possible I kneeled down next to him, "What did he do," I asked.

"He got me in the back of the leg with a knife," he winced as I bent forward trying to pull up his pant leg, "I pulled it out and used it to kill him." He was firm as he said it, but I knew that it had cost him a part of who he was.

"Okay," I knew we would discuss the events of last night later, but right now I needed to make sure he would be okay, "can you roll over onto your stomach?"

As he rolled over I noticed him flinch, we needed to get back to camp soon.

Bending over the wound I gently prodded the area. The blood had stopped gushing thankfully, and judging by the size of the gash Murphy had used the same knife that he had been holding to my throat. I hesitated a moment before pressing down on either side of the cut, Bellamy hissed, "Sorry, I need to make sure it's not infected, or that the blade was poisoned," he gave me a stiff nod. It looked okay though, overall the gastrocnemius was not completely severed which was good, it meant Murphy hadn't gotten the blade in deep enough to do serious damage; Bellamy would be able to walk again soon-that is if I could convince him to stay off it when we got back to camp. _Good-luck with that one Clarke_, I thought to myself.

"You got lucky," I said, looking up he gave me a quizzical look over his shoulder, "well I mean it's not lucky you got stabbed, obviously. But you will be okay; it should heal within a few weeks." He remained silently, giving me an indecipherable look. "I mean you'll need stitches when we get back to camp," I was starting to ramble, "assuming we get back to camp. Wha-," I froze, he rolled over and lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his very toned abdomen, and a strong bronzed chiseled chest, "Oh," I stammered. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it, he looked like a god with his rebellious curls straying in all directions, the dirt and blood on his face, his body-oh god, I couldn't stop staring.

Chuckling he lifted my chin so that my eyes met his, I felt the heat race to my face.

"Oh so you like what you see, do you" he smirked and I felt my face get hotter, was that even possible?

Trying to play it off I went to smack his arm playfully but he caught my wrist and tugged it, causing me to crash into his very bare, very warm, chest. He chuckled as I awkwardly tried to straighten myself, and before I could remark he carefully wrapped his hand around the back of my neck, avoiding the bruises left there by Murphy, and pressed his lips into mine, silencing my thoughts, my worries. "The shirt is so you can wrap my leg," I felt him smiling against my lips. I giggled, pulling apart and resting my forehead on his, "Of course it is." Taking the shirt from his hands I ripped a strip off of it and tied it around his calf, making sure the wound was completely covered and there was enough compression to at least slow any bleeding that may occur when he stood.

After I was content with how the bandage was, I stood up offering my hand out to him. As he grasped it and I helped pull him up, I smiled, he was going to be alright. We were going to be alright.

* * *

As she bent over my leg I studied her, the way her blonde curls perfectly framed her delicate features, the way her lips would purse when she found something interesting or that concerned her, the way her crystal blue eyes would narrow as she inspected the wound, the way her chest would rise and fall with each breath, "You got lucky," wait what?

She explained that the wound wasn't too serious, it would heal; I remained silent, continuing to observe her as she explained. Apparently my stillness made her nervous and she started to ramble. Hmm…I wonder…I slipped out of my shirt and she shut up, gaping at my exposed chest. I laughed, her face turning red as I asked her if she liked what she saw. For once the princess was speechless, pleased to know I had that affect on her, when she went to slap me I pulled her to me and kissed her. Feeling her lips on mine, he body on top of mine, I wanted so much more.

But now wasn't the time.

Silently cursing myself and the world as I explained the shirt was so she could wrap my leg. Only to immediately regret saying anything as her body left mine to do just that.

_Always fucking interrupted._

As she pulled me to my feet I caught her grinning, I couldn't help but smile back as I peered down at her. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders I leaned into her, as she did the same, resting her head on my shoulder. I knew she wasn't ready to go back to camp either, but it was time. I needed to be stitched up, and we needed to make sure everything wasn't falling to pieces. As though she was reading my mind, like it seemed she so often did, she turned her head glancing up at me, "You ready?"

Sighing, taking one last look at the morning sky, "I guess we have to get back," I smirked. She nodded, then wrapping her small hand around my waist, she allowed me to lean on her as we slowly began our journey back to camp.

"Thank you," she nearly whispered as we entered the forest.

"Anytime you need me, I will be there," I replied, and it was the truth, she was the light to my darkness, she completed me, and some day I would prove to her that I could be that man for her, I would be her prince.

* * *

**I hope this chapter helped to balance out some of the darkness of the previous chapter; but like I said, I want this to be realistic, and life for them on Earth isn't always going to be rainbows and butterflies. Let me know what you think, there's more to come soon!**


	5. Messing Around

**So it has taken me a lot longer to post this than anticipated, and for that I apologize. But thank you tons for all of the reviews and ideas, I love to read them all. So without further ado, here is the next chapter, please read, enjoy, and make sure to let me know what you think.**

* * *

It had been a few days since I had awoken by Charlotte's cliff and found Bellamy lying bloodied and beaten feet away from me. A week since I had almost died at the hands of Murphy. I shuddered, the memory still felt so real, as it did every night when I closed my eyes. The week had been relatively normal, the only thing changed was the way Bellamy and I interacted.

By the time we had gotten back that day it was nearly noon, the few miles had seemed infinite due to Bellamy's condition. Thankfully though we made it back all together, and in total he only needed twenty one stitches. That night though, after I had brought him his food, as he was confined to a bed for a minimum of three days, he refused to let me leave.

"Stay, please," his tone was so vulnerable, so desperate.

"What will the others think," this earned me a scowl and the beginning of a storm in his deep brown eyes.

"Do you really think I give a fuck what they think," he said gruffly.

"What if it makes them question our ability to lead together," it was a serious concern of mine. I was already on uneven ground with more than a few of the teenagers, they needed to see that I was capable of holding my own, that I wasn't the princess they were led to believe. Which meant hiding behind Bellamy would only make me look weak, and unable.

"Clarke, they realize that we need you, that _I_ need you. You're the only one who can balance me out," reaching out a hand he pulled me to his bedside, "you're the only one who can make me whole." Something about the way he said it, the vulnerability, the love, the desperation laced in his voice, with the desire, the need, and seemingly limitless adoration in his eyes, made my heart swell and my throat hitch.

"I need you too," I murmured, looking any where but at his eyes, though I was forced to find them when his calloused hand slid around to cup my cheek and guide my face up.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he looked agitated, "Harper means nothing, she just wanted to mess around is all."

I nodded silently, closing my eyes to keep back the emotions. I was glad that it was just messing around, that it never meant anything to him, yet I knew that it was going to take awhile for me to accept the way girls threw themselves at him. I'm not the jealous type, I'm just the type to protect myself from those who can hurt me; granted my track record at the moment was in horrible shape.

When I opened my eyes, I found him studying me again, the way he does so causes tingles to race down my spine and settle in my stomach. _Oh lord._

"So will you stay with me?"

"Yes," I nodded, I didn't know what this may mean, but after the events these past couple days, I needed him to just hold me. It seemed it was the only time I felt safe anymore. Crawling onto the makeshift table beside him, he opened his arms so that I could rest my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me further into him. I could feel his free hand stroking my hair, lulling me to sleep, the last thing I heard that night was his heartbeat slow and his breath even out as he too slipped into a long awaited slumber.

* * *

Ever since returning to camp from that hellish night, things have begun to settle. As soon as we were safe within the walls I was rushed to the drop ship where Clarke stitched me up and ordered me to bed rest. _Hah, _we'll see how long that lasts. After dinner that night though, I couldn't let her leave, I needed to hold her, I needed to feel her in my arms, the way her chest rose and fell, the way her heart beat was always strong and steady. I just needed to know she was alive, because those hours I thought she was dead were accompanied by the most horrifying pain, one that I prayed I would never feel again.

When I had awoken the next day I found Clarke already gone, but a very curious, very smug Octavia by my bedside instead.

"Sooooooo," she drawled, her smug smile expanding.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, I didn't feel like doing this.

"Spit it out, Octavia," I knew it was coming whether I wanted to hear it or not.

"You and Clarke," it was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes," this was beginning to aggravate me, as if sensing this she just shook her head.

"I called it," then she got up and left, more smug than when she probably came in.

The rest of the day had dragged by, Clarke was relentless about my bed rest, I was confined to bed unless it was to take a piss. The next day it was the same story, only higher tensions, Clarke was being pushed to her limits I could tell, not that she would ever admit to it. She was constantly running in and out of the drop ship, taking care of a patient then called to settle an argument, only to be pulled away to deal with some other bullshit. When she had come into dinner that night she looked exhausted.

"You need sleep," it was obvious to anyone but her.

"I'm fine," she quipped.

"No, no you're not, you need my help, tomorrow I will deal with rest of them, you just take care of your patients."

"Bellam-," of course she would argue.

"No, I'm not going to hear it. You were injured too, you deserve a break," she was grinning, _well that__'__s unexpected._

"No, that's not what I was going to say," she chuckled then walked out of the drop ship.

_What the hell?_

When she re-entered she was holding what appeared to be a hand-made crutch from a branch; she walked it over to me then explained, "I knew you were going to refuse bed rest much longer, and no offense, but you fidget and complain so much, I need you out of here for my sanity, so I had Oliver make this for you, it should support you and be roughly the right height." She held it out expectantly, waiting for me to try it.

As I stood up I adjusted my weight so that there was minimal strain on my injured right calf, then using the crutch I managed to hobble to the door. I turned to look at her, she was grinning, obviously pleased with her little idea.

"Well are you coming?" The grin disappeared, replaced by a blank look, "Where," she asked.

"To my tent," I flashed her a little smirk and winked, her face immediately flushed as she stammered, "Oh, I don't think you're well enough for that just yet." I laughed, "I'm always well enough for that," the red deepened, though her eyes narrowed, it was fun messing with her like this.

All of a sudden she closed the distance between us, and crashed her lips into mine. I nearly fell backwards, with the force and the passion of it. When we broke apart her face had returned to normal, her cheeks only a slight pink and her lips swollen. Personally I was having a hard time catching my breath right after the kiss, but looking at her only made it harder. _God was she beautiful. _

"Well if you're well enough, then come and get it," she leaned in and whispered against my lips, then spun and was out the door marching towards my tent. _Well at least she seemed to no longer care what people thought. _

When I arrived to my tent I found her shirt and pants already on the floor, making my heart race, and my pants swell. My eyes wandered to my bed, where I found a very very alluring Clarke, leaning on one elbow eyeing me. Chuckling, I leaned my crutch against the table and headed for the bed, I was slow to climb onto it, savoring each angle of her I could take in. When I finally had her caged by my limbs, I bent down and kissed her slowly, she let a small moan escape her lips, tempting me to lose control. My lips left hers as they slowly made their ways down her arching neck, to the top of her exposed breast, my hand sliding down the curves of her waist. I felt her hand weave itself through my hair, pulling me closer, she lifted her leg and wrapped it around my waist, rubbing herself against the growing erection in my pants, this time it was me who groaned, "Clarke." Before I could realize what she was doing, she used her leg to flip me over onto my back, as she crawled on top to straddle me, not that I was going to complain at the moment. I ran my hands up her thighs, then wrapped them around her waist, all the while never breaking eye contact with her crystal blue eyes. She bent down, slowly kissing and sucking on my neck, _I need her, _was all I could think. When her lips found the spot where my pulse was racing against my neck, she sucked a little harder, then soothed it with her tounge, "_Fuck,__"_ I muttered. I could feel the smile on her lips, "I still don't think you're well enough," she whispered into my ear then giggled, I moaned.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"That's what you get for trying to make me feel awkward."

"That was a joke. I was just messing with you."

"And I was just messing with you," she exclaimed.

"This isn't funny, princess," this was definitely unfair, "you can't just expect me to not want you, you can't expect me to have self control when you leave your clothes on the ground and lay there looking like, like, like a fucking goddess or some shit and not expect me to want you."

She looked at me, emotionless.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting worked up, but god Clarke, I've wanted you for so long now," she remained emotionless, "well can you at least say something?"

She broke eye contact, looking down she smiled, "Did you just called me a goddess?"

My eyes must have widened because she laughed, _does she only hear half of what I say?_

"Yes," I groaned, "because that is what you look like to me, happy?" I was aggravated, rubbing a hand over my face, "You really don't see how beautiful you are." She grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth, she kissed it, looking over it at me, her eyes pleading, "Someday, someday I will let you have all of me, but not tonight, not here, I want to go somewhere no one will find us, where we have no chance of interruptions, where it's just you and me, is that okay?"

The honesty of her answer took the fight out of me, it wasn't that she didn't want me just as badly, she just wanted all of me, all to herself, lord knows that's how I wanted her. I nodded, giving her a small grin, "Someday, soon."

She nodded, then bent to kiss me, more innocently this time, but always with the same amount of passion and love, "Thank-you," she murmured against my lips, "thank-you for saving me, for caring about me, for needing me."

"Shh," I said turning so she could slide off me and curl into my side, "I'll always need you, I'll always save you, and I'll always care about you, so for now just sleep, you need it." And as her eyes slowly closed, and her breathing evened out, I thanked the lord she was safe and alive. Then I slowly joined her, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day and that I needed my sleep.

* * *

**So, kinda evil leaving their little tryst off at that point, but alas, I promise it's coming. So stay tuned, and keep up the reviews, I love the feedback.**


End file.
